Primeiro Contato
by MarauderMaHh
Summary: Encarem a fic desse jeito. Ela não o detesta. Ainda. É, basicamente, o primeiro contato deles. Ela não gosta dele de imediato. E ao mesmo tempo, o acha estranhamente fascinante. JL! Confiram!


Meus pés afundavam na terra fofa e na lama fresca. Chovera muito a noite passada.

Caminhei sem pressa, apreciando a paisagem, árvores frondosas espalhadas por todos os lados.

Avistei o lado e corri pra ele. Gostava daquele lugar, afastado, isolado, só meu. Gostava de ficar sozinha e pensar na vida. Com os pés na água, eu era livre.

Mas alguma coisa estava errada. Algo não pertencia àquela paisagem. Eu não estava sozinha. Um menino, que devia ter a mesma idade que eu, de cabelos pretos muito espetados e intensos olhos castanhos, estava deitado perto do lago, não muito longe de mim.

Bufei irritada. Esse lugar era meu! Como alguém pode invadir o meu lago? MEU lago!

Ele, porém, não parecia irritado. Sorria divertido e não tirava aqueles olhos castanhos de mim. Que raiva!

Acho que ele percebeu que eu estava surpresa demais com sua presença para fazer algo mais inteligente do que bufar e o olhar irritada. Tentou iniciar uma conversa:

- Oi – ele disse. Sua voz era firme e confiante. Que raiva!

Eu disse que ele tentou iniciar uma conversa, mas quem disse que conseguiu? Fiquei quieta e observando. Meu olhar dizia claramente: caia-no-lago-e-morra-afogado.

Mas ele ignorou este detalhe. E tentou de novo, agora mais alto:

- Oi.

- Não precisa gritar. Não sou surda – respondi com visível mau-humor.

Ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso "eu-tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes". Que raiva!

- Então você fala! – ele disse.

Revirei os olhos, irritada. Já deu pra perceber que eu não goste dele, não é? Odiei tudo. Odiei aqueles olhos perturbadores, aquele sorriso reconfortante, aquela voz firme. Achei-o irritantemente chato. Odiei tudo nele. Inclusive aquele ridículo cabelo espetado.

Ridículo. Ridículo.

- Você vem sempre aqui? – ele perguntou, tentando novamente iniciar uma conversa. Quando ele percebeu que o que tinha falado parecia mais uma cantada velha e barata, ele sorriu.

Não pude deixar de sorrir também. Mas eu ainda odeio ele.

Apenas balanceei a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. Não queria conversar com ele. Ele invadiu o meu lago. MEU lago. Eu vinha ali pra pensar e me acalmar, mas a última coisa que eu estava naquele momento era calma.

- Você fica uma gracinha irritada – ouvi ele dizer.

Bufei com raiva em resposta. Tinha certeza que meu rosto estava da cor do meu cabelo: vermelho.

Ele riu de novo. Como alguém consegue rir tanto? Eu juro que as bochechas dele vão começar a fazer greve se ele não parar de rir assim. Que raiva!

Hora de apelar. Primeira fase: paciência. Fechei os olhos com força. Comeu a respirar rápida e pausadamente, tentando me acalmar. Quando senti que estava melhor, abri os olhos. Péssima idéia.

O que eu vi fez com que minha raiva voltasse ainda mais forte. Ele estava na minha frente, me encarando com aqueles olhos perturbadores, e sorrindo de um jeito bem esquisito.

OK. Próxima fase: ignorar.

- Você tá bem? – ele perguntou.

Nada respondi, apenas olhei para cima como quem pergunta: O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

Ele fez um barulho esquisito com o nariz.

Me virei pra ele pra mandar ele embora do MEU lago e parar de me encher o saco. Precisa dizer que não foi uma boa idéia?

Ele estava perto. MUITO perto. Perto _demais_. Aqueles olhos perturbadores diziam claramente o que ele pretendia fazer. Mas, surpreendentemente, eu não desviei deixei que ele encostasse seus lábios nos meus antes de sair correndo sem olhar pra trás.

Talvez eu nunca mais voltasse àquele lago. Talvez eu voltasse. Talvez eu quisesse reencontrar em certo moreno de olhos perturbadores. Um certo moreno que eu odiava. Ou talvez não.

Um dia, eu voltaria ao lago.

By://MaHhMarauder

------------------------------------------------

Oi povo!!!!!!!! Td bom com vcs?

Espero que sim. Bom, encarem essa fic desse jeito. Ela não o odeia. Ainda. Esse pode ser o primeiro encontro deles. Viram como ela o odiou e ao mesmo tempo se interessou por ele?

Ah, sei lah.

É natal. Vocês estão com espírito natalino?

Deixem reviews!!

Please!!!!!!

Agradeço desde já.

Bjuss pra vcs!

By://MaHhMarauder


End file.
